


Toby Claus and Happy the Elf

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holla to the Holidays: December 2015 Collection [5]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happy with kids, JUST, Toby with kids, Visiting a hospital at Christmas, We meet one of Toby's exes, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5378291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby and Happy go to a children's hospital as Santa and an elf, only to find out that one of Toby's exes is the chief of pediatric oncology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toby Claus and Happy the Elf

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: "Christmas quintis where Toby dresses up as Santa and somehow coerces Happy to sit on his lap." Except I didn't like the word "coerce" so I did it completely differently.

“You’re dressed,” says Happy as Toby walks into the garage, “as Santa.”

“It’s for the children’s hospital!” Toby replies. “I’m not being weird!”

“You’re in the garage in the costume,” says Happy. “That’s weird.”

Toby folds his arms over the fake belly. “You’re just jealous of my selfless giving spirit.”

“Am not,” Happy says, rolling her eyes. “I could do it too.”

“Oh yeah?” Toby asks, a strange glimmer in his eyes.

Happy shrugs. “Yeah, I mean, I’m not great with kids, but I’m not evil.”

“Great!” says Toby, lighting up. “I have a fantastic elf costume for you. You’re coming with. We leave in fifteen minutes.”

Happy’s jaw drops and just stares as Toby darts off to his desk. “I was joking.”

“No, you weren’t!” he shouts over his shoulder.

Happy watches him as he, in that ridiculous outfit, digs through a bag and triumphantly pulls out something green, red, and short.

“Don’t worry,” Toby says, “it’s got red tights.”

“I’m not wearing that.” Happy says.

And then Toby does it. He pouts. She’s not sure if or when he learned just how that affected her, but it does. His eyes get all sad and he looks like a kicked puppy, and she’s got absolutely no way to fight it.

He’s an asshole.

“Fine,” Happy grumbles, walking up and snatching the dress out of his hand.

She goes to the garage bathroom and is shocked to find that the dress actually fits. The skirt is longer than the superhero costume she had to wear, and it’s a hot day, so she forgoes the leggings for now.

She crams the stupid elf hat over her head, pushes a few stray curls out of her face, and stalks out of the bathroom.

“If you make one crack about having a thing for elves,” Happy threatens.

Toby’s absolute crap at covering up facial expressions, but this time it looks like he’s really trying to cover his astonishment.

“You make a nice elf,” he says, his voice a little strained. “Um. Leggings?”

Happy shrugs. “It’s, like, sixty-eight degrees. I’ll put them on later.”

Toby nods slowly, his eyes carefully trained on hers. It’s not like the dress is low cut – she’s got no idea what’s wrong with him. “Okay,” he says.

It’s time to leave and they take the van to the children’s hospital.

“You didn’t invite anyone else?” Happy asks as she parks.

Toby shrugs. “You were the only one who goes to the garage on Saturdays and isn’t Walter. He’d be terrible around sick kids. And, you know, Sly and the germs.” Toby makes a face. “Not the best combination.”

Happy nods slowly. “And Paige? Cabe?”

“Busy,” Toby says. “Ralph’s class has some holiday party planned and Paige decided to be room mom for it. Cabe’s at the shooting range with some old buddies.”

“Oh,” says Happy, grinning, “so I’m your last resort?”

“That dress was meant for Cabe,” Toby shoots back. He has to basically roll out of the car in the Santa suit, and Happy laughs when he literally bounces off the car next to them.

“If this isn’t motivation to keep boxing, I don’t know what is,” Toby says, trying to squeeze through the space. "I think I'm going to start working out more, actually."

Happy grabs his arm and pulls him through. “There you go. Now what are we doing here?”

“Spreading Christmas cheer to ill children,” Toby says. “Did you miss the hospital?”

Happy rolls her eyes. “No, like, what do we do? Is there a bit?”

Toby frowns. “A bit?”

Happy nods. “Yeah, like, do we have to play a part?”

“You’re an elf,” Toby replies. “Just be elf like.”

“Is that a short joke?” Happy asks as Toby pulls on the beard and the hat.

“It wasn't at first,” he says beneath the beard, “now it is.”

Happy shoves at his shoulder. “But what do I do?”

“Just be nice and cheery with the kids,” Toby says. “Plus, I used to date the chief of pediatric oncology, so we have to do a good job with this. Otherwise she won't let me come back.”

Before she knows it jealousy flares inside of Happy’s chest. She’s not sure where it came from. “Used to date?” Happy says, trying to sound casual.

Toby looks at her and even with the Santa getup she can recognize his smirk. “Why?” he asks. “You jealous?”

“No!” Happy exclaims, refusing to meet his eyes. “Let’s just go spread some Christmas cheer.”

“Do you have the leggings?” Toby asks. His eyes flicker down to her legs for half a second.

And then she understands, and decides to give him a reason to stare.

“Oh, I think I forgot them in the garage,” Happy lies.

Toby pauses in front of the door. “Alrighty then.”

The kids are adorable, and, irritatingly enough, so is the chief of pediatric oncology.

She’s blonde and bubbly and half a foot taller than Happy. “Great to see you again, Santa,” she says, winking at Toby. “We’ve got some kids incredibly excited to see you.”

She leans in and kisses Toby on the cheek. Happy’s about to explode.

“Hi, elf!” she says, holding out her hand. “I’m Jenna Bellman. The kids call me Dr. Jen.”

Happy nods. “I’m Happy,” she says, shaking Jenna’s hand.

“Great!” says Jenna. “What’s your name so I can introduce you to the kids?”

Toby snorts.

“That’s my name,” Happy mumbles. “I’m Happy, my name. Happy.”

Jenna’s eyebrow shoot up to her hairline. “Oh,” she says. “Well that’s a pretty good elf name.”

Happy shrugs. “What can I say, I’m a regular holly jolly Happy.” Happy’s trying to stay resentful, but Jenna’s just so nice and so perky that Happy starts to like her.

“So here’s our ward,” says Jenna, her smile wide. “These are my kiddos. Oh, and Stevie will try to flirt with you. It’s just how he is.”

“A third grader is going to flirt with me?”

Jenna shrugs. “More like seventh grade. He’s thirteen.”

Toby leans in close to Happy, “You should have put the tights on. It could be distracting."

Happy turns to him. “Why, are you distracted?”

Toby shrugs. “I’m just concerned about the kids.”

Happy gives him a look. “Or you just like me in a skirt.”

Toby searches for something to say, and settles for pushing past Happy and shouting, “Ho, ho, ho, kids! Merry Christmas!”

Toby is immediately bombarded with approximately thirteen toddlers, preschoolers, and elementary schoolers.

A taller kid sidles up to Happy. “Want to make my Christmas Merry?”

Happy sighs. “You must be Stevie.”

“Steven, now,” he corrects. “I’m thirteen. Stevie's a kid name. I'm an adult now."

“You are so out of your league, kid,” Happy says, patting him on the head. “But nice try.”

He sighs. “You know, I do have cancer.”

Happy starts and stares at him for just long enough that he bursts out laughing. “Oh, man!” Stevie says. “Your face! Sorry. I do that to all the new people. It's funny to make people feel uncomfortable. Thanks for coming.”

Happy nods, a little thrown off. “You’re welcome,” she says warily.

A little girl, maybe three or four, comes up and pulls at Stevie’s leg.

“Stevie,” she says, her voice high, “tell the elf I want a Barbie dream house for Christmas.”

Stevie leans down and picks her up with strength Happy didn’t expect. Then again, the girl is tiny and must be incredibly light. Happy suddenly realizes just how sick these kids are and feels like somebody punched her in the heart – she does everything she can not to let it show on her face.

“Hi, cutie,” Happy tests out. “I hear someone wants a Barbie dream house for Christmas.”

She turns and buries her face in Stevie’s shoulder.

“She’s just shy,” Stevie explains. “She’ll warm up to you,” he turns to the little girl, “won’t you, Eleanor?”

She hides her face more.

“It’s okay,” says Happy. “How about I go tell Santa what you want.”

Eleanor nods.

Happy walks over to Toby. “The little girl over there wants a Barbie dream house,” Happy mutters.

Toby has to turns his whole body to look because of how many kids are attached to his legs.

“Little busy here, Miss Elf,” Toby says in his Santa voice. “Can you talk to these children about the Christmas spirit while I go to the ones who can't leave the bed?”

“Sure thing, boss,” Happy says. A little girl grabs at her leg.

“Miss Elf, I love Santa so much,” she says very seriously. “I want Santa for Christmas.”

“I feel like Mrs. Claus might not be too happy about that,” says Jenna, coming up to Happy. “Miss Elf, why don’t we get Santa a seat and set up a receiving line of sorts for when he gets back here.”

Happy nods. “That’s a really good idea.”

Fifteen kids, thirty-eight gift wishes, forty-five minutes, and two pages of notebook paper. That’s what it takes to go through all the kids except for Eleanor.

Happy gets a little struck by how many of them just want to get better. That’s it. And they have less energy than she does after no sleep. They last the hour but most of them head back to bed to read, watch TV, or just sleep, and she watches Toby tuck in some of the littlest ones who wanted to take a nap. They're so sweet though. For the first time in a long time, Happy thinks kids might be in her future.

Eleanor, who went back and forth about if she wanted to see Santa, walks up to Toby and Happy and then immediately hides behind Happy.

"Elf," she says, her voice tiny, "can you sit with me?"

Happy turns. "What?"

She nods over to Toby, who is sitting there looking as Santa-ish as possible.

"Come with me?" Eleanor says.

"How about your mom -" Happy says, turning to look for Eleanor's parents.

"No, Miss Elf," Eleanor insists. "You."

And that's how Happy ends up sitting on Toby's lap with a three year old on her lap.

Happy's trying to hold it together and she can tell Toby's not doing so great himself. Good. Serves him right for getting her in this dumb outfit.

"Santa," Eleanor says. "Can I have Miss Elf for Christmas?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm keeping her, kiddo!" he says. Happy stares at him. "Um, as my helper. My friend. As my friend. In the North Pole."

Happy fights back a smile. "What about a little elf of your own? We can maybe get you one who can keep an eye on you when you're here at the hospital."

Eleanor looks up at Happy with this grin that nearly knocks Happy over. "I love you, Miss Elf."

Eleanor turns and wraps her arms around Happy's waist.

"Merry Christmas, kiddo," Happy says, hugging her back.

She takes Eleanor back to her little rocking chair, where she sits when she doesn't want to be away from the fun but is too tired to stand, and turns to watch Toby at the bed of a first grader who has a big grin on his face.

“He’s so good with kids.”

Happy jumps at Jenna’s voice.

“Sorry,” Jenna says. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You didn’t,” Happy says.

Jenna nods and steps next to Happy. “That little one won’t let him go,” Jenna says, laughing.

Happy nods, and she suddenly feels strange.

“You like him,” Jenna says matter-of-factly.

Happy turns to her. “What? No. Not if you guys are like. Something.” Happy winces.

Jenna snorts. “Oh, honey, we dated in our twenties. It’s been a decade since we were anything.” She looks over at Toby. “I actually introduced him to Claire.”

Happy can’t keep herself from wrinkling her nose. “She became an asshole.”

Jenna raises an eyebrow. “Pretty sure they both did.”

Happy shrugs.

“He’s grown up a lot,” Jenna muses. "He's definitely not an asshole now."

“Then he must have been terrible back then,” Happy jokes, but Jenna’s looking at her in a way that makes her a little uncomfortable.

“Miss Elf,” Toby says, his beard looking a little ragged. “I need to get back to the North Pole. Care to join?” He offers Happy his arm.

Happy pats it and then walks in front of him with Jenna.

“It was great to meet you, Happy,” Jenna says. She gives her a knowing grin, and Happy ignores it. Jenna and Toby hug and Happy looks back to wave at the kids one last time.

The second they get out of the hospital, Toby pulls off his beard. “Oh, this suit is way too hot,” he grumbles. “I need to get this thing off, stat.”

“Mine’s at least comfortable,” Happy says, shooting him a grin.

They get in the car and Toby pushes off the suit and throws it in the back seat.

“Are you seriously sitting there in a tank top and boxers?” Happy asks.

Toby shrugs. “Did you have a better idea?”

Happy sighs. “Good point.”

They drive in silence until Happy couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“How do you do that and not break?” she asks. “By the way Jenna put it, you go there every holiday season.”

“It’s hard,” Toby says carefully. “But they need something, anything, positive in their life. If it hurts a little bit for me, I can’t imagine how hard it must be for them every day.”

Happy’s silent for a few minutes. “It’s not fair that they have to deal with that,” she says quietly. "They're too little."

“Hey,” says Toby. He reaches over and rests his hand on hers where it sits on the stick shift. “You made their day. Stevie and Eleanor fell in love with you on first sight.”

“They liked Miss Elf,” Happy corrects. “Not me.”

“I don’t know,” Toby says. “I’m pretty sure Stevie had a thing for you.”

Happy laughs, taking her eyes from the road to look over at Toby. He’s smiling at her so softly it hurts.

She looks back to the road. “Why did you want me there?” Happy asks. “You know I’m no good with kids.”

“You  _are_ good with kids,” Toby insists. “They adored you. And Ralph calls you Aunt Happy. Kids like you.”

Happy frowns. “They do?”

“Yeah, genius,” Toby says. “They do.”

Happy stops the van in front of the garage, and before she can stop herself she asks, “And what’s your deal with Jenna?”

Toby looks at her, startled. “My deal with – there is no deal. There was a deal ten years ago, but that ended when she took a residency in Ottawa and I met Claire.” His expression changes suddenly. “Holy crap, you were jealous!”

“I was not – and you spent the whole day staring at my legs, so you’re one to talk!”

“Hey,” Toby says, turning to her. “It’s not my fault you look amazing in skirts.”

Happy shrugs. “I mean, you’re not wrong.”

Happy realizes she’s still holding Toby’s hand.

“Okay,” Happy says, letting go and rolling out of the van. Toby walks around, pulling a bag out of the trunk of the van.

“Good thing I have extra pants,” he says. Then he looks. “Hey, wait a second!” He holds up Happy’s tights. “They were in the car the whole…” He trails off. “Oh, you did that on purpose.”

Happy shrugs and walks away, grinning to herself because she can still feel Toby’s eyes on her.

“I’ll figure you out one of these days, Happy Quinn!” Toby says.

Happy laughs and turns around. “Counting on it.”


End file.
